Shattered Heart
by xsasuhinax
Summary: He took him away from her, her love, her heart, her Yami. She wants him back, but she can not have him if he is dead. He took her heart, so what will she do for revenge? Why, give him his own heart. Then take it. Manly YamixAnzu implied MarikxAnzu


How could this have happened?

Why had fate forsaken the world, allowing it to be easily taken from the protection of her friends? Ishizu could not even predict this horrible outcome. So much for the all seeing millennium necklace.

It was all part of his elaborate plan, and because of it he succeeded without fault. For that, the darkness will rise and inherit the sun. They were deluded into thinking that they were safe.

Humanity was doomed, and now neither Yugi nor Yami could do anything else more to stop him. Marik finally had gotten the power of all the three Egyptian God cards, and four innocents souls were lost.

"_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, and soon the Pharaoh's infinite power will be mine!," was the first thing Marik said to Yugi as they both made their way to the center of the duel stage. _

"_I am going to defeat you Marik and free you from the darkness," Marik face changes to an even more insane expression before saying,"Come and get me!" _How she hated him, the nerve and overconfidence would be his undoing, it should have at least.

_Yugi and Marik were beginning to shuffle each other decks, with another smart remark from Marik, "shuffle well, and hope that Ra will end up at the bottom of my deck"._

"_Thank you Kaiba," Ishizu had said but was replied with,"for what, even if I gave Yugi a good card, he will still have to figure out how to use it. And he'll probably lose anyway. Maybe you will then stop believing that fairy tales come true. Yugi is no Pharaoh, and he is not destined to save the world. You should stop living in the past. I realized a long time ago that the only way to succeed is to look ahead," the nerve of him too, but in a way it made sense, but Anzu would never admit that; especially to Kaiba._

"_It's not true, and before this duel is over, you will believe," she believed in Ishizu's words, taking them to heart and comfort. _How foolish of her.

Just like Anzu, Ishizu trusted that through the support of his friends, he would be able to defeat God. Though it sounded extemporizing, nothing would have surprised her, but she was wrong.

_The moment Marik and Yugi received their decks and inserted them into the Duel Disk, Ishizu had pleaded with Yugi to defeat her brother's dark heart._

_The insane man's laughter filled the are, sending shivers down her spine. _Even now, where he was not present she could still hear his laugh loud and clear, ringing in her head. A laugh that could seem as if it was mocking her into giving him amusing emotions. His depraved mind led to vitiated hers'.

"_Let the fun begin," only someone like Marik could enjoy a duel like this so much. After all evil intentions could only fit such an evil person like himself. It made her sick to her stomach, but her heart race watching the field be consumed by darkness. They were all in the shadow Realm._

So what happened? What was his downfall?

He couldn't do it, that was all, and in the end he lost.

_His steps echoed in the Shadow Realm, walking with triumph towards Yugi. He didn't send him to the Shadow Realm, which didn't make sense for them. Yami had been forced back into the puzzle for reasons unknown, and all Marik did when standing in front of Yugi was smile; an insane smile._

"_What did I tell you, you little stupid squirt, that I would win," he then frowned for a moment, "you're not worth sending to the Shadow Realm. Especially, with any chances of escaping so... I'll just kill you." _

Anzu could not bear to remember from that point, the scene was too horrid to have running through her mind. She wiped all the details from her mind, all the screams, all the sounds, and all the blood.

_Silence from everything except the dripping dark blood from Marik's Millennium Rod. The good Marik disappeared from plain sight, and the Shadow Realm began to slacken before it completely vanished. _

_However, Marik wasn't satisfied enough. Once he notice that everyone realized what happened, they had already began fleeing for their lives. Anzu would have probably been his next victim, since her legs would not budge and not to mention no one saw her still in shock; besides Kaiba._

_She couldn't remember if he carried her or if she subconsciously ran with him when he grabbed her arm. _

_She was frozen in her own little world, unaware that they took off to the nearest plane to escape. She snapped out of it when hearing that Mokuba set the island to blow up soon._

_Good, hopefully the island would be Marik's coffin and the large ocean his grave. It had taken a lot to convince, more force, Ishizu to join them, leaving Odion in the process._

_The biggest thing she regretted was leaving the fallen Yugi on the island too; how she wished to give him a better burial than to share one with his enemy. _

_In Kaiba's mansion they all stood in the same room for what seemed like hours, staring at the unconscious Mai Valentine. _

_Anzu heart was aching, with almost the same stabs that Yugi received. No one else was saying anything. She could not lift their spirits, she could not even lift her own. Yugi, her friend was dead, and Yami...her love, was gone._

_Joey was taking it just as bad as Anzu, maybe slightly worse, for she was laying there before him, reminding him that she could now never wake up, again._

_'Life wasn't fair', whoever said that should die, that pessimistic person. 'Life isn't fair', well what about 'what goes around comes around',be careful what you wish for, what you see is what you get, don't underestimate your opponent, or even don't bit off more than you can chew._

_Did quotes have some kind of absolute monarch power, were quotes could overrule others._

_She could not take it anymore, she could not hold back her screams._

_So with the spin of her heel she dashed off, allowing her feet to carry her where ever. She did not pay attention to if the guys were trying to catch her; they were not and she was fine with that. She did not want anyone to see her in this condition; helpless. Her feet carried her outside into the night of the city, with their shinning lights. _

So where was she currently now? Besides leaning over the edge of a bridge, higher than 160 feet and over a large body of icy cold water;well, soon to be at the bottom of the world. Where she could unite with the man who held her heart. One now that was stolen by none other than Marik.

As much as of a hyperbole it was, there was nothing else to live for, her friend Yugi and lover Yami were condemned to the afterlife, the world will soon be nothing but a desecrated land, and all the innocents will fall in the fiery pits of hell.

No tears would fall for them, no sour tears would merge with the soil, not even to bring fate grief for her loss.

She wanted to cry, to scream, or to even speak, but she only became more insecure of her sadness. The only time when tears were not considered weak, was when tears showed respect, but she could not cry for them, not for anyone.

Her body was trembling with all the emotions she could not show. The pain from the cold wind prickled her fingers and face, the pain from the rough stone scrapped her palms and knees, and the pain from her heart.

Yami. Yami. Yami. Yami. Yami. His name repeated over and over in her mind, torturing her like nails on a chalkboard. She could hear the winds screaming loudly, and it sounded as if they had said, 'do not do it', but she would not listen.

Five minutes had passed of being alone in the night, still no cars were in sight, and no sign of life near to see such a sorrowful girl such as herself. No life near to watch her lean forward gently; with her palms dangerously close to the bridge's end and allowing gravity pull her over.

To have taken such extreme measure made her feel downcast, but soon she would not be feeling anything.

In only a few seconds was she under, the water engulfing Anzu in one swift motion. Her mind and body began to regret as an instant reaction. She began frantically trying to escape, but could not see where the surface was, nor did she want to see.

She forced them shut, and her mouth open, letting out a non-existent scream, air bubbles to floating out. She was gasping for air, but she forced herself deeper into the water. Legs flailing for the surface and her arms flailing for the bottom, keeping in her one place.

It felt awkward with so much water rushing in through her nasal and mouth.

Her life was flashing before her closed eyes, as she tried to convince her body to welcome death and his cold grip.

Finally, her body slowly gave way, and as she sunk deeper with her eyes closing she could not feel the cold water killing her. At least soon she would be with some familiar people in the afterlife.

Time had stopped for her and the last thing she thought was,

'I love you, Yami'.

Her eyes shot open within what felt like only a moment ago; nothing except darkness. Death was different from what she expected, she never expected it to feel so warm, and sandy?

Anzu was shivering despite the warmth radiating down on her back, she felt like a damn baked raisin.

Back and forth she could feel coolness wash over her legs, before she realized that she was alive and suddenly began coughing up water.

She used her lack of strength to look up, before being blinded by the sun. She was alive, next to the bridge she had leapt from last night.

She should have been dead, so how- a note laid in front of her body, to were she could read it from her position.

-Next time you jump I will leave you to drown

Bakura.

Bakura! But how? He was sent into Shadow Realm by Marik, he should not be here; it was so obscure. Then again, Bakura had been sent to the Shadow Realm before and escaped, and a slight hope dawned on her.

Maybe Yami-...She remembered; Marik did not send them to the Shadow Realm. Her hands gripped the dirt from under her in anger. Teeth clenching tightly as her eyes narrowed down on the note. Bakura, who was evil managed to escape alive but Yami and Yugi were permanently dead, they could never escape death.

She hated Bakura, she hated him almost as she hated Marik. Last night, since the murder she was too depressed to room any sign of hate, but now... it was different. Her passion of hate fueled her body, giving her the amazing strength to pull herself up.

The city was normal and still in tact, probably Marik's twisted idea of their 'last day'. They did not even notice a young girl's body had washed up on land near the bridge. They simply went on with their own affairs, uncaring like Marik's uncaring towards humanity.

The bright clear sunny day were completely opposite from how she was feeling inside. It didn't suit her new feelings currently.

She could not let this go, she could not simply withstand the injustice brought upon them, upon this world. Something had caught her eye from the back of the note, a storage factory, probably owned by Kaiba. Maybe this was a sign, one from Yami. She could already hear his voice deep in her conscious, saying "you have to do it, Anzu. You have to avenge us, avenge me."

She would.

It took a lot to crawl away from the water, trembling to stand up, before taking baby steps. Her wet clothes that stuck peeled from her body with every movement. A few seconds of standing she started to walk, graceful as a drunkard.

Staggering through the city, cars speed by, and people would once in a while take a glance at the drenched girl. Some took the kindness to ask if she was ok, only to be moved aside by her shoulder.

Soon they stopped paying attention and continued on their own way. After a while she began to feel completely sober when reaching her destination.

It seemed like a bad idea, especially since no one else was around, the place was restricted. She pushed the large metallic door opened, allowing light to shine into the darkness.

If it was like anything else before, she would have been too afraid to even step a foot in the area. The abandon building, gave ominous atmosphere, but she refused to quite so easily.

She could hear her own steps reverberate in the dark, she might as well be walking in the lion's den.

A voice that she was somewhat grateful to hear, surprised her, but not scare. Not anymore.

"My, my, my, you look...dreadful," the male smirked, reveling himself. His millennium Ring hung around his neck, which was a surprise, when she thought that he lost it to Marik, along with his life. But now Bakura stands before her, arms crossed, smug as usual, wearing the same outfit he faced against Marik.

"Why did you save me?," she demanded to know. It wasn't like him to save someone, especially one of Yugi's friends. What was his motive?

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have?," he looked amused, and thought before asking, "You seemed to have easily found me here. I am assuming you wanted to talk to me?"

"Answer me," she raised her voice.

"You first," he chuckled.

She pondered on what and how to say it, she did not want to ask him for help, but she felt at this moment she had no choice, "I need your help."

"With?,"Asshole, he knows what she was asking help for, she could see it in his eyes. He probably read her mind or something before she entered the building. He just wanted her to beg that was all.

"I want revenge," she stated simply, staring straight at him.

"Against who?"

"YOU KNOW WHO!," she snapped, he wasn't funny. Not at all.

"Ohohoho, now that wasn't very nice, especially from a lady. I know who you were after, but why should I help you?"

"You should easily know the answer to that, if Marik finds out you are alive...and with the Ring... I don't think it looks good for you," she placed her hands on her hips. Hopefully he would understand the situation that they were both in.

He laughed, but it didn't intimidate her, not this time. "I guess not, but do you really think can easily get revenge upon a powerful force like Marik, a mere mortal such as yourself?"

"Not without your help?," she said regrettably.

"Why should I help you," he lifted his arms and shrugged.

"Because I have no problem going to Marik, and telling him about you. I am smart, I can find other ways to get him. I loved Yami, he was my heart, and he killed him," This affected him, showing a frown on his face. Looks like she won.

"Fine...," but then he smiled devilishly. Her brows narrowed, not taking her eyes off him. "You can not kill him, trust me, not personally." He began to walk towards her, and she took a step back in reaction. Her confidence still determined to do whatever. "The only way to kill him, is in the Shadow Realm. However, do not expect to find any of your friends there, this is more like...being in his mind."

She realized they were only inches apart, and his Ring began to glow. It levitated to her forehead, "what the?"

"Move," he said sliding her to the side, and from the Ring a small vortex appeared. If she was in the way why did he get up in her face? How annoying. "Just walk in, find him, and exact your revenge- though I do not think you will last too long, especially when you are entering with your body and soul in tact. You could easily die the moment you walk it."

"...That is fine," she turned and walked towards the vortex, floating and swirling in front of her.

"So...tell me... how are you going to exact your revenge?," he said out of curiosity. She stopped, only a foot away from the Shadow Realm, deep in thought.

"He took my heart, so I will give him one," he raised an eyebrow in confusion. What a stupid girl. He would give her five seconds at most.

When she looked behind her for Bakura he had vanished, along with the rest of the building. She was all alone in the endless darkness, surrounded by the dark and light purple smog. She glanced around, before she began walking, hands wrapped around her arms.

Maybe this was not such a good idea, she did after all took a blind leap of faith of an evil man, all for revenge of another evil man; eviler man. How would he be here? For luck sakes she hoped he did not trick her, but he would not gain anything if he did.

She had no idea where she was going, minute after minute before a full hour passed. She was not sure if she got anywhere or if she was still in the same place. How would she find him here, if she does not know where she was even going.

Still she continued walking until she saw something in the distance, another human maybe? Maybe her target? As she got closer, taking slow deep breathes, she was right...sort of.

"Hehehehe, why it isn't the Pharaoh's whore. What an unexpected surprise," he said. He looked younger...a lot younger, probably about a bit taller than Yugi's height. This could not be the Marik she was looking for.

"Are you Marik?," she asked emotionlessly, killing kids were against her morals, even evil ones.

"Of course it is you little bitch," he smirked, seeing her not react to his comments. He seemed to be enjoying their soon-to-be short conversation. "However, you are not looking for me specifically right?"

Her eyes narrowed down dangerously, clenching her teeth a bit. He had the millennium Rod in both of his hands, hopefully he was not going to use it on her. Still, if he finds out that she was trying to kill him, she would be dead.

"I am not the one you should be worrying about, if you are trying to kill me." Shit, she forgot he could read minds. Well, in some cases kids were tried as adults, so it would not be unjustified murder. "Do not bother, I am not going to snitch on you woman, besides you would not last a minute against him." He probably gave her more credit than Bakura did, still she gaped at him, before returning back to her expression of nothing.

"Why should I trust you," she asked him.

He laughed at her, the same laugh, "Like I said, I will probably kill you once I find out you're here." He looked up and down at her, "That and a few other things. I am surprised you made it this far without dying, you must be damn lucky." She growled in disgust before walking past him, ignoring more of his comments.

It took her a while, around ten minutes, before she noticed that he was following her. She stopped and faced down at the evil child. "Stop that."

"Stop what?," he grinned.

"Following me, I hate you."

"I hate you too, bitch. Good luck," he said sarcastically licking his lips a bit, and decided to turn around and go back where he came from, where ever that was. It crept her out, he knew and did not do a thing, it made her feel weak.

The darkness after a while suddenly began to lighten up, as she continued walking. She was unsure what was happening but prepared for the worst. From then she was blinded by a white light, and soon once again replaced by darkness, but this time she could see.

A long hallway dimly light, made from stone and pillars, leading to god only knows where. She could here voices at the end, and without hesitation made her way closer.

"_I'm going"_

"_Shh, Marik you have to be quiet"_

"_Stop worrying. It's late and I'm sure father's asleep by now."_

"_You promise you'd take me outside one day. Why can't we go now. I wanna see the outside world," was that, Marik?_

"_If father finds out, we'll both be in big trouble. Don't you know the code of the tomb keepers? The outside world is off limits to us."_

"_Relax, sis. Odion will cover for us and father will never suspect a thing, right?," It was Marik, but his attitude was completely different. _She guessed she owed Ishizu an apology. Still, it did not make up for what he did.

_She reached the end to a door, and when she tried to open it, her hand went through. She stared at her hand for a bit, and assumed she could walk through the door. There they were, Marik, slightly different from the other kid Marik, sitting in the bed, talking with his sister and brother._

"_Ishizu, com on. I wanna live like a normal person for once. Please sis.," he placed his hand on his sister's hand, "no one will ever know." She looked surprised, "oh, come one just this one time Ishizu. Arn't you a little curious"_

"_Ms. Isihzu, I promise I'll take care of everything. It is my duty to ensure Master Marik is safe."_

"_I don't know.."_

"_Why not? Just for a little while."_

"_Ok, Marik. If it's that important to you-"_

"_Thank you sis!"_

After that conversation everything blackened out, leaving her in the darkness. It was similar to how Ishizu had described it, but what did that mean to her? That he was still good? No, it didn't matter to her, besides she highly doubted this experience was shown specifically to her. If so it was a trick, she was not in Marik Ishtar's world, she was in Yami Marik's world, thus gaining no pity from her.

She continued down the endless Shadow Realm before the same thing happened again; blinded by a white light, but instead of ending up in the hallway, she was in a room. Marik, Odion, and she guessed their father all in the same place.

She lifted an eyebrow, watching Odion fall unconscious, apologizing a moment before, _"Sorry Master Marik. I failed you."_

"_Odion you were supposed to protect Marik. I want you to leave and never return," Ishizu came in gasping at the scene._

"_Marik, Ishizu, how dare you. You know you are forbidden to walk with the outsiders. Now Odion must pay for your disobedience by leaving up forever," really? A little harsh for a 'dad'. _

"_That decision is final," Anzu could have sworn she saw something pulling out of Marik, seeing him grabbed his own head. He was hurting, so she watched._

_There he was. The real monster she had come to destroy. Yet this was only the child, again it was against her morals. She would have to wait and watch before continuing her search._

"_Stop laughing, right now," now he wasn't intimated by his father._

"_You don't scare me anymore," yeah, now it was probably the opposite._

"_WHAT! Marik, what are you doing?," his sister said in shock. It must have been burdensome to watch someone they care for and have it taken away from them. A reason she was here._

_He already made his way towards the Millennium Rod, "from now on these items are mine," greedy, aren't we Marik, not surprising._

_He turned around, his father tried to talk sense into him,"Marik, you shall inherit those when the time is right, and no sooner," he is not going to listen, dumb ass. Marik picked up the Rod._

"_Why don't you keep quiet old man," ouch,"I'm making my own rules now"._

"_I order you to put that down."_

_He turned around annoyed, "and if I don't?," his father looked taken back._

"_Marik drop it!," he didn't listen and the Millennium Rod glowed, sending Marik's father flying straight into a wall, and stuck to it. "My son..."_

"_Marik," his stupid sister interfered, interrupting his good mood,"stop this right now!," he turned to her._

"_This doesn't concern you Ishizu," he went her into the wall as well, she was lucky._

"_You're not Marik," or not._

"_Very perceptive," more obvious, but what did Anzu know. He began walking towards his father, the Rod still in his hand. It looked liked he was going to enjoy this next part. "Now then father, time to send you to the Shadow Realm," did not look like that to her._

The scene sparred her from seeing anymore gruesome events, fading once again into the darkness, except it was pitch black, it no longer looked like the Shadow Realm.

She didn't dare move. This wasn't what she expected. She spun around and around, before something caught her leg. She fell, and became glued to the floor. She looked to see her back leg being overlapped with shreds of shadows. Parts of her leg, thigh, one of her arms, and a bit around the waist.

She was sinking into nothing,and from the fear racing in her heart, she began to resist. She was stupid to come alone and now doomed. One of her legs were now pulled in, making it's way to her other free leg. Then one of her arms were pulled in.

Another figure was approaching her, but she didn't notice until he was standing not far from her; Bakura. Her heart began to beat loudly with hope, stretching her hand out to him for help.

Then he just laughed, and she looked dumbfounded.

His laugh, at first sounded like Bakura, but now sounded like-Marik. He shifted from a pale, white spiky hair male to a blonde spiky hair, and tan skin. His stupid cape, appeared too with his original outfit.

"MARIK!," She gasped, he tricked her. That son of a no good lying asshole tricked her, and she fell into his trap. Again, he succeeded.

"HAHAHA, foolish woman. Did you really think you could kill me," if only looks could kill, he would suffer most painfully.

"Why bother pretending to help me as Bakura," she asked struggling through the shadows grips.

He knelt down to her level, and cupping her chin he said, "I could not let you simply get revenge for your boyfriend."

"You saved me from the water."

"It would not be as fun if the Pharaoh's friends didn't get to see my reign of terror."

"You let me in your world."

"And you will most likely die in it too. Though-," he scanned her body a bit, "this position suits a woman such as yourself."

"Dead?"

"Helpless, more like," he closed in on her face, she swung her hand and tried to claw his face, but he dodged it. He frowned, she did not care. Most of her body was almost fully consumed under. "Now you can not even help your pathetic little friends."

He was pissing her off, "do not talk about them like that," she raised her voice. "Leave them alone."

No threats worked on him, he simply laughed and got up. Turning around and wiping off the invisible dirt. She struggled with as much force as she could, before it consumed her whole body. "Bye, beautiful, I think I will pay your friends a visit."

"_You were great today," Yugi says as they both watched the sunset, "you know Anzu? I have been thinking about what you said earlier."_

"_Could you remind me exactly what is was I said earlier?"_

_He leaned on the bars,"you said you were unsure about your life too, and that when in doubt you followed your heart and my heart is now telling me that I must uncover the secrets of my origin. No matter where the search may lead me."_

_(He is really determined to find out about his past, but I got a bad feeling it's gonna lead him and Yugi to more danger.) "I am glad my advice could help you," Anzu leans on the bars too, "and just so you know when you're out there searching for some answers, your friends will be right there, by your side searching along with you."_ Not anymore, you were gone. How could he leave her; she never got to tell him she loved him.

"_Thank you."_

A hand shot of the darkness, from where she laid under. Nails digging into nothing, before another hand shot out. Gripping and pulling her way out. The moment she managed to pull her head out, she bit her lips to avoid screaming. The anger and hate inside her building up, giving her strength to slowly pull herself out. The screams however were from the shadows pulling at her skin, gashes and cuts down her whole body.

The moment she got free, she ran at full speed, but not away. Marik underestimated her. She intentionally ran straight into him, knocking him down, but to her it was like she only went through him.

She did, because in her hands... was his beating heart.

"You little wrench," he said angrily getting up. She squeezed his heart a bit, and he fell down again in pain. She smiled, and squeeze a bit again; he yelled in more pain. Between his gasps," you think this is fun don't you, not for long though, I-," she squeezed again and he grunted loudly.

"Maybe you should have thought twice before showing me to your weakness. You underestimated me," it was different to see him weak, and she enjoyed it. "I never thought this day would come."

"I have only killed you friends recently," he smiled.

"...Yeah, but I have been wanting to see you fall ever since we labelled you as our enemy... I wish, though, it was Yami and Yugi that defeated you."

He reached for the Millennium Rod next to him and was about to attack, until she squeezed his heart harder. He dropped it to clutch his chest. "Bitch."

"Insulting me isn't an intimidation. Maybe you should have left me there to die in the water," she looked around casually.

"Maybe I should have," he began to cough loudly, seeing her trace her nails around the atriums, pressing into it. "So what if you kill me? It won't bring back your stupid human friends. They are gone, permanently." She pressed harder, and he yelled louder.

"Don't talk about my friends that way," she said angrily, and he saw her eyes narrowed down.

"Stupid. Little. Human. Friends," again she pressed harder but did not release it, hearing him scream in pain , twisting and turning. Only during those moments could you see; fear. When she stopped, he continued, "all you and your friends are good for are making those useless friendship speeches," he waited for another pressure; there wasn't.

She just stared at him emotionlessly, and then sighed. Walking around him she replied, "Here is a little story. When I was a kid, I used to love making speeches, about anything, mostly doing the right thing. Of course I was mature for my age soo... many kids didn't want to be my friend". He rolled his eyes uncaring, but she still smiled. Without warning her foot collided with his face, he grunted in pain," so when I got older and moved, I found real friends. Real friends who had similar beliefs."

She began to raise her voice again, she was getting angry, "do you know why I always had many speeches about doing the right thing?," she collided her foot with his face again, harder this time. "How many people truly listen, hm? They hate listening to comments like 'don't text while you drive', always saying they know but do they listen, NO!". She calmed down, "I know society is pretty much hypocrisy, even time from time I get that way, but that is why I always continue influencing others to do the right thing. So I don't fall the same way they do."

"But now they are gone. You took my heart." He didn't say anything, he wasn't angry, but only because she had the upper advantage. Instead, his heart was beating faster in her hands; terror.

"What are you-," he stopped, she looked at him. He could not get angry without pissing her off. He regretted bringing her here, he was upset on how pathetic he looked dying like this, but mostly fear. He was losing to a girl. No, he actually did lose to a girl.

She slowly began to crush his heart, listening to every screaming sound of his, "if you kill me, you will never see your friends again!" She stopped, and he gasped for all the air.

"You already killed them, physically, emotionally, and mentally," she place two of her index fingers and ripped his heart like paper.

He didn't scream, just his head dropping dead.

**Mai eyes flickered open, seeing Joey crying over her no longer lifeless body. They didn't know she was awake, "j-joey?" She asked in a horse voice, causing him to jump. **

"**Tristan! Mokuba! Serenity! Guys!," everyone had rushed in, Kaiba walked. They were shocked a bit, "M-Mai, she is ok!"**

"**Someone bring the doctor," Kaiba order calmly, he wondered where Mazaki went; oh well it didn't matter to him.**

**Mokuba turned to find the doctor but ran into someone, ODION? He stepped back to get a good look at him, and notice he was caring someone on his back. Marik? "Wha-," Mokuba wasn't sure what to say, a bodyguard followed Odion into the room.**

"**What happened? How did you-"**

"**I left to help save Master Marik, but it was too late he was gone along with everyone else. I found your friend Yugi still alive and carried him. Onto the plane before take off, the guards found me, and helped Yugi." Odion breathlessly said. Ishizu came in, and was speechless. Her brother was still alive, both of them. She leaned against the wall for support.**

"**You didn't alert me about this discovery," Kaiba said annoyed.**

"**I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba, the staff thought it best, to avoid conflict since we also had a hunch that Marik had snuck on." His guard apologized, bowing. **

"**H-how did you find our brother," Ishizu asked, getting the strength to speak.**

"**I found him unconscious, on the way here, after taking Yugi to the hospital," he laid Marik on the nearest bed, right when the doctor came in. "I left the Millennium Puzzle, with Mr. Yugi. Master Marik seems to be normal. The Millennium Ring is missing though."**

**Serenity shook her head, " I am so happy to hear that Yugi is fine, and we are glad you are both safe,too." Joey wasn't paying attention to them, except listening to the fact Yugi was alive. He was focusing on talking to Mai for a bit, one good news at a time please.**

Ryou awoke with a headache, realizing he was alone in a room he wan't quite familiar with, he turned to see the Millennium Ring besides his bed.

**Joey grabbed Tristan and his sister around the neck in joy, "After this let's go visit Yugi. Oh, and where is Anzu? She will be so happy..." **

Anzu was sitting all alone in the darkness, crying. Yugi, Yami, Mai, Ryou, and hell, even the good Marik were gone. Now and forever, she will never see the others, Joey, Serenity, or Tristan.

Her crying died down as she stood up. Wiping the rest of the tears from her face, she began to walk. But she had nowhere to go. No one knew where she was, and the people who had the power to save her are gone. She had nothing else to do but walk.

Walk for all eternity.

She wished that Yami was here with her at least.

* * *

It took me forever to make this. If you guys are curious about my next type of story check out my short profile page and vote in the poll.

Y. Marik-Maybe next time I will be less pathetic.

Me-*sweatdrop* Uh, sorry

Y.. Marik- Only reason I allow this was because I had anzu in my grasp -smells Anzu's hair-

Anzu- What the-?

Me- Not really.

Y. Marik- Shut up, mortal.

Me- Maybe I should have made it SetoxAnzu, or BakuraxAnzu, or just the good MarikxAnzu.

Y. Marik- Don't you dare! *looks at readers* REVIEW, or else!


End file.
